Taming the Beast
by BurntPopkorn
Summary: The story begins with a mysterious pirate who manages to befriend the Nefertari Royal Family. What he didn't know is that through that friendship, he would meet a group of pirates who becomes the only family he ever had to accept him. Meanwhile, a member from his real family seeks to make his life miserable. OC x Robin
1. Chapter 1: Nuovo Inizio

Hello guys! And welcome to my very first One Piece fanfic, "Taming the Beast"! I decided to do this story with a OC instead and just liked the challenge of fitting him within a wacky world like One Piece, so I'll provide more background information on him later on. But for now, please enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to leave me comments of support! :D

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my created character. One Piece is owned and created by Shueisha/Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: _Nuovo Inizio_**

Our story begins on a typical day in Alabasta, a land overflowing with sand and love from the sun. **Too much** love from the sun as tongues thirst after the comforts of water while sweat seems to evaporate almost instantly. But at least the sun wasn't alone in spreading love across Alabasta as Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, was gaining favor as "the people's hero" throughout the country, including the kingdom of Alabasta. In addition, there was another pirate who also gained the favor of the kingdom of Alabasta, albeit in a more personal manner.

* * *

[11 Years Ago]

"I'm starving so much, I could eat one of these camels that keep passing by me," he rubs his belly and his appetite made him picture those camels as walking pieces of cooked meat. He couldn't resisted it anymore and started following the next camel that walked by him. To avoid looking suspicious, he walked as if he was more interested in the local surroundings; however, what he didn't realize was that he still stuck out like a sore thumb since he was following a camel which is why the owner kicked the camel into the side, making the camel take off into hyperdrive.

"Come back my dinner!" He reaches his hands out towards the disappearing camel, but unfortunately, his arms were too normal for him to grab the fleeing animal from afar. He sinks to the ground silently sobbing about his meal for today until he heard screaming coming from an area filled with ruins.

"Well, there's nothing else to do might as well go over there and kill some time."

He climbs over a shattered pillar and sees a group of kids unconscious on the ground and a blue-haired girl hiding behind a kid with a wooden club trying to battle with a very unfashionable red-haired thug.

"Hey kid, shut your damn mouth and hand over my meal ticket."

The mysterious pirate's eyes went wide over hearing "meal ticket," and with amazing speed, darted past the children, and landed a double jump front kick, knocking the sword to the ground accompanied with the thug's still body. He turns around to look at the two kids, staring back at him in awe and amazement.

"VIVI! KOHZA! Are you guys alright?!" A really curly-haired man accompanied with another man who had black hair asked.

"And take this for trying to kidnap my daughter!" The black-haired man was kicking the side of the defeated bandit, prompting the curly-hair man to try and pull him away. Panting profusely, the black-haired man eventually stabilized his breathing and glanced over to the brown haired pirate who had save his daughter and a boy before walking towards him. The pirate, on the other hand, was staring in confusion as he was still wondering how was he going to get the bandit's meal ticket from those two children.

The black-haired man firmly grasped the pirate's hand and shook it. "On behalf of the kingdom of Alabasta, I gratefully appreciate you saving my daughter, Princess Vivi, and her friend Kohza there."

"No need to than-PRINCESS?!" The pirate looks back at the slightly blushing young girl.

"You highness, don't you think you should—ma~ma~MA~!—keep the Princess part shut?" the curly haired guy whispers to the king.

The king scratches his chin. "…Oops!"

Both he and the curly-hair man run over to stand in front of the two kids, hands balled into fists and ready to attack.

"Wait just a second! I'm just looking for something to eat!" The pirate grasps his growling stomach, making the King and the curly-haired man look at each other before unballing their fists.

"Ahem! Our mistake. Please, follow us back to the castle where dinner is about to be served." The king walked up to the pirate and extended his hand.

"By the way, my name is Nefertari Cobra. Please to meet you."

"Thanks. The name's Sorubetto Benito." The hungry pirate accepted the king's handshake.

"Let's talk more when we make it to the castle." Cobra ends with a smile before walking towards the town square.

* * *

Here at the castle, everyone was frozen in their seat due to the sight they were beholding. The cooks were moving in and out of the vast dining area almost at the speed of light while the food on the table was disappearing just as quick. With a light chuckle, Cobra broke the silence.

"Looks like our new friend hasn't eaten anything ever since he was born."

Vivi was the next one to speak. "Please, calm down Beni or else you'll end up" she was interrupted as Beni began choking on a bone before Chaka patted his back, the chicken bone landing onto the plate. "choking on your food."

The rest of the group at the table broke out into a hearty group laugh while Beni began blushing in shame that a young man like him eats in such a childish manner.

After settling himself, Cobra looks at the pouting Beni. "Now, Beni. What brings you to this wonderful country, Alabasta?"

He laid his fork on the table while starting at it, not to check for stains or any other imperfections, but because he didn't want to show the king or anyone else just how vulnerable he was.

"Only my legs and feet bring me here." The king was looking puzzled with that revelation.

"Ma~ma~MA~! Surely you have family who are worried about you. Where are you from?" Igaram ponders.

"I'm from a country in the New World."

"Ah, is that so? Which one?" Cobra interceded.

"…Dressrosa." Beni.

"Ah, Dressrosa where the Riku family reigns over," Cobra's light chuckle reappeared. "Next time you visit there, please send King Riku my regards."

"Sure," Beni lied and quickly after thought to himself. _How in the hell would a guy from the ghettos of Dressrosa accomplish just that_?

"As for family, I highly doubt they're that worried for me." Beni added.

"What makes you say that?" Cobra remarks.

Beni sighs before looking at the ground. "They hate me."

His view snaps back up with the sudden touch on the shoulder. He looks up to see Cobra smiling down at him.

"Regardless of whatever happened that made your family hate you, deep down inside, they still love you because you all are bonded through blood. Understand?"After this, a woman that highly resembled Igaram appeared.

"Your highness, I have finished preparing the guest bedroom for Mr. Sorubetto." She paused. "Also, your highness, the telegram pertaining to the reverie has arrived. I placed it on your desk"

"That is fine, Terracotta." He thanks her before looking back at Beni who stared back at him confused.

"Why are you allowing me to stay here? I'll just be a burden like always."

"Nonsense, Beni. This is all a part of saying thank you for saving my daughter." He stated before walking out of the dining area.

Before closing the door, Cobra turned back to look at Beni. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Beni. On me."

[9 Years Later]

"Man, what a workout!" My sweat vanished as I was wiping myself down after exercising in the courtyard.

"Yoo-hoo, Beni!" It was Terracotta.

"Good afternoon to you, m'am!" My smile greets her.

"You're always know how to make a lady blush Beni," she hides her reddened cheeks with her hands.

The back of my head was scratched by my shy hand. "I promise, I don't try to do it on purpose," my chuckle ends the sentence.

"Oh, I forgot! The king needs to see you in this instance." She grabbed my hand and whisked me away.

What was going on? With the recent drought and civil unrest that was gathering in the country, there was no problem offering Cobra my services. Albeit, it's a bit weird for a pirate to actually help someone though. I guess there actually is some good in me after all.

"Your highness are you in there?" My attention came back to see that we were standing outside of King Cobra's office. The door opened on its own, yet the room was completely shrouded in darkness with the hallway light peeking through it.

"Umm…mind explaining what's going on?" I looked at Terracotta.

"SURPRISE!" the light flickers on to see the king, Vivi, Pell, Chakra, and Igaram wearing cone hats and throwing confetti while blowing through whistles.

"Happy birthday Beni!" Vivi attacks me with a glomp.

"Another year older, eh Beni?" Pell reaches out his hand to pull me up.

"Amazingly, he still looks 20," Igaram noted. "If nine years hasn't made you look any different, then—ma~ma~MA~!—why hasn't nine years managed to do that for me as well?"

"Maybe because Beni has found the fountain of youth, but won't share it," Cobra joked.

"Your majesty, the civilians are protesting yet again about the drought in the town square," Chakra entered.

Cobra sighed. "I see. Beni, your cake is over on the desk. Hope you like it." Now it's just me, Vivi, Igaram, and a chocolate cake left in the king's office.

Walking over, my finger lightly ran across the chocolate frosting for a taste test.

"Delicious, tell Terracotta that this cake is scrumptious, Igaram." I smiled at him.

"Actually, I made it," Vivi spoke up.

"Really?" I took another finger full. "It tastes as if a professional made this. Thanks Vivi."

"You're welcome," Even though she accepted my appreciation, she and Igaram was looking rather gloomy.

"Of course I'll share my birthday cake with you guys. I'm not _that_ greedy," my joke tried to ease the sudden change in atmosphere.

"No, it's not that Beni." Vivi gently bites her thumb while staring at the floor. "Igaram and I are…going to join Baroque Works." My eyes went wide.

"Why? I never thought I'd see the day that a princess runs out of money."

"No, it's not that at all, Beni." She hugged her other arm. "We don't know who's in charge, but he's desperate in destroying my father's reputation."

Igaram spoke up. "I'll be going along with her to ensure her safety."

I was a bit worried for Vivi. For one, Baroque Works was a huge organization filled with bounty hunters, and I don't know whether or not Vivi had any fighting experience.

"Which is why I was wondering, could you teach me something before I leave?" She inquired.

She did have me taken back a little with this request. It's not every day you see an undercover princess signing up to be a bounty hunter and kick ass all over the place. Although, I was worried that she and Igaram's identity would eventually be revealed, at least if I taught her something, she could fight her way through.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Thank you so much Beni!" She hugged me. "I promise I won't let you down."

* * *

[Present Day]

I wonder how Vivi and Igaram are doing now. It's been two years since I've seen them. I hope they're doing fine. Since Terracotta was running short on supplies, I figure it would be much help to buy it from the merchants in Nanohana. However, I really regret wearing this thick layer of clothing since today seems to be "Hot as Hell" degrees. And with this drought continuing from the past few years, buying water was going to be expensive. On one of the buildings was a bunch of "WANTED" posters of pirates from all over the sea. I skim through them, looking at some of the ones that mainly stood out, such as a man with freckles named "Portgas D. Ace", and a kid wearing a straw hat named "Monkey D. Luffy". Well, what do you know? My poster's on here too. It's disappointing that mine is only a measley 175,000,000 bellies, but at least it was past one hundred. Remembering the reason why I really came to Nanohana, I bid farewell to myself, and I made it to the square where tens of plumpy, vivid fruits and vegetables of various species was on display, making my mouth watery. In the corner of my eye, I saw the merchant observing me, more than likely waiting on an opportunity to make my decision. I squint towards the squash only for him to pop up in front of my face, making me stumble back.

"Nice selection. Although the drought has been atrocious, these squashes were able to grow nice and sizable within Nanohana."

Oh really?

"How much for them?"

"3,000 bellies per squash," he states with a slight mischievous smirk.

"3,000 per squash? I could buy two camels just with only 4 squashes," I am not going to spend this much on some damn vegetables.

"You mind telling me how these squashes were able to grow in a land like this where it hasn't rained in the past two years?"

The merchant starts stammering. "A lot of hard work and dedication. Also, it helps that there's a well close to my house that still has a good amount of water left in there."

"A well?" I walk up to him and grab his collar, literally inches from his face. "Are you sure this 'well' isn't full of water from Dance Powder?"

And like a wine glass dropped from the tenth story of a building, the merchant breaks.

"I'll sell them for 300 bellies per pound. Just don't report me, I have a family to feed." He slides to the floor, crying a puddle.

"It's okay. I'm not going to report you. Just don't try to swindle people." I pull him up from the floor and dust his clothes off. "You may have a family to feed, but that don't forget the civilians who need to eat as well."

As I pull the money from my sack, commotion hits as a kid with a straw hat runs through the area, knocking over vases, carpets, and other items while a man that looks like he's half on fire chases after him. On his coat it had "Captain", so he must be a Marine. Soon after, a black-haired guy with freckles bearing a Whitebeard tattoo on his back passes by hollering "Wait up, Luffy!"

Straw hat? Luffy? Freckles?

"Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace?! Here?!" I quickly follow after them.

"Wait, what about your fruit?" The merchant stops me. I throw 3,000 bellies in his direction.

"Just deliver it to the castle in Alubarna. Ten pounds of fruits and vegetables. Tell them Benito sent you." I take off.

The bounties on those two heads are pretty impressive. I must admit, a sense of greed did overcome me, but I figure, the higher the bounty, the more trouble the pirate would be. There's no way in hell I could ever beat that Ace guy, his bounty is insanely high. However, that Monkey D. Luffy kid's bounty is so low, I managed to achieve that in less than three days. Approaching an empty field, that Ace guy and that Marine captain were staring each other down while Mr. Straw Hat rejoins his crew I presume. A green-haired samurai with three swords, an orange-haired girl, a blonde-haired guy with a creepy dart board for an eyebrow, long-nosed kid who looks like Pinocchio's brother, and a cute, blue-nosed Tanuki with a pink hat that was so adorable, I wanted to pinch his cheeks. So much fluffiness and cuteness at the same time! Why was it so cute?! And there was another person with them. A girl with blue-hair….VIVI?!

My eyes were as wide as the blue sea when I saw her. With a loud shout, I scream her name out before running towards her, causing everyone to focus their eyes on me.

"Oh great, more trouble! RUN!" The long-nose guy yells.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Vivi, you bastard!" The dart-board eyebrow guy joins in the shouting contest.

"And our chances of dying just keeps getting higher and higher," the orange-haired girl sinks to her knees.

"Guys, we have no time to fight that guy off. Head towards the ship!" The three-sword samurai commands before the group starts running.

"Wait, VIVI! It's me Benito!" I scream, making her stop in her tracks.

"Benito?! Is it really you?!" She turns before curly-brow guy grabs her arm and tugs at her.

"Vivi we have no time, get on the ship!" This boat with a lamb head starts to sail off towards the Sandora River.

"But we can't leave him! He's my friend!" I barely hear from the distance.

All of a sudden, a hand comes reaching towards me, grabs my collar, and pulls me into the air towards the boat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" are my last words before hitting the mast of the ship, my numb face sliding down to the bottom of it.

"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE ALMOST LOST MERRY'S HEAD, DO YOU WANT HER TO LOSE HER SPINE TOO?!" The orange-haired girl socks Mr. Straw Hat on his crown.

"Oww, sorry~~!" He whines, comforting his throbbing pain by rubbing it before spotting me laying on the ground.

"Oh that's right, shishishi! Welcome aboard!"

FIN.

And that is it for the first chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you think! I would greatly appreciate it. :D


	2. UPDATE ABOUT THE STATUS OF THE STORY

Hello everyone! I know it has been over two years since this my story "Taming the Beast" was last updated. I want to apologize to all who were patiently (and rightfully impatiently tbh) waiting for a second chapter, but never gotten saw it come into fruition. A lot of things happened the past two years that made continuing "Taming the Beast" impossible. The main thing being university, especially during my senior year during 2016-2017 as I was working on my senior thesis (which was 20 pages of German discussing how Degenerate Art was a morally accurate representation of German society despite Hitler's censorship of the arts and approval of Nazi influenced and commissioned art). Then not only that, but back around the first two weeks of July of 2017, I was in Greece for two weeks studying abroad to complete the second requirement of my major. Now that I am officially done with school, the hard part has been finding a job to support myself.

Another reason why I haven't updated this series is that the INSANE amount of school work I had to pour in the past two years were so intense, it actually ended up putting a damper on being able to enjoy the things I love, whether it was playing video games, working on music, or watching anime and reading manga, and unfortunately, this does include One Piece. I got so busy doing over 30+ papers of various sizes for 6 different classes that I wasn't even getting any type of relaxation from doing the things I actually depend on giving me comfort. I even completely stop streaming on Twitch during the time I was working on my senior thesis (which was for 5 grueling months), so this isn't a case of "Well, anime/manga is childish. I grew out of it" because anime/manga comes in many different genres and caters to many different demographics, including adults, so labeling anime/manga as "childish" is definitely an immature thing to say if you simply lost genuine interest in it and move that interest into something else.

One final reason as to why I didn't continue with "Taming the Beast" was because as much as I still love One Piece to this day, I got very intimidated at the fact that the story of One Piece isn't completely finished, and with me introducing a character like Benito who is from Dressrosa (one of my all time favorite New World arcs) and placing him into a very early pre-timeskip arc like Alabasta (my all-time favorite arc), I was honestly scared that I would have to write a massive amount of chapters to catch him up and bring him into the current New World arc.

Fortunately, I am finished with university and completed my major, so time isn't necessarily an issue for me anymore. However, What has kept me from completely jumping back into the story has been where do I want this story to end and what route do I want to go with this story. Should this story end in Alabasta? Or should I continue it through Alabasta and jump straight into the Dressrosa arc while giving a short overview of Beni's time with the Straw-Hats, post-Alabasta? I'm leaning towards the second option, but I do want you all to know that yes I see you guy's reviews (thank you guys so much) as well as shoutout to **Kallin22** who was so in love with this one single chapter that he continued for an entire year pm'ing me to update the story. I told him a year ago he has no idea how just one comment can make a big difference and seeing his dedication and passion to see this story through to the end is the reason why I am writing this update to you all.

Once again, thank you to everyone that enjoyed the first chapter of "Taming the Beast" and during this week I will be doing some serious planning as to where to go with the story as well as keeping the story updated on a consistent basis. May you all have a beautiful day, and treat others with kindness.

Thank you for the love,

BurntPopkorn


End file.
